This invention relates to a panel assembly for an acoustic device such as a mobile radio or a mobile stereo which can afford a good appearance to such a device.
A conventional mobile radio or mobile stereo generally has an appearance simply formed of plain panels, which does not meet users' demands for a wide variety of designs.